Red Flush
by tonbonkittybon
Summary: What started out as siblings bickering wildly escalates into a chance for brother and sister to explore each other's special places. WARNING: loudcest (Lynncoln) and sexual content
1. Space Invasion

_Space Invasion_

It was nighttime in Royal Woods, yet not even the peaceful slumber hours were spared of the Loud House sibling chaos. While his sisters were jammed in the family bathroom, Lincoln managed to sneak some toothpaste to his room. He was going to enjoy another night of solitude, only to be interrupted by-

Lynn, "You're always Miss Gloom and Doom! Like, would it kill you to smile once in a while?!"

And Lucy, "It would."

Lincoln couldn't concentrate on himself due to the noise, so he went to the gathering spot to view the commotion, "What's going on?"

"Lucy and Lynn are going at it," Lori complained, "Again."

"I'd make a joke about fighting," Luan quipped, "but I can't think of a good _punchline_. Hahahahahaha! Get it? Get it?"

Lisa took out a voice recorder, "Human subjects seem to be proving Charles Darwin correct."

"I can't bare to watch!" Leni reached for something to cover her eyes. She pulled out two cucumber slices and planted them on her eyes, "That's better."

A jock strap suddenly came flying out of the room. Luckily, the others ducked in time to avoid it.

"I'd hate to get in the middle of this one," Lori muttered.

Lincoln smiled, "I totally agree."

He went back to his room. And not two minutes after was he interrupted by a knock at his door. He sighed and opened up. It was Lynn, holding her pillow.

"Hey, Lynn. What's up?"

"There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the Duchess of Darkness. Can I bunk in your bedroom tonight?"

Lincoln tried to sway her away, "Uh...I'd say yes, but it's not really a bedroom, per se. There's barely enough space for me; tiny, small, cramped."

"Ugh..." Lynn groaned, downtrodden, "I guess I'll just go sleep in the bathtub."

"That's a great idea! Problem solved. Goodnight."

Right before he closed the door, he saw Lynn make a sad baby doll eyed face.

"Aah..." He could enjoy one more night of peace, but Lynn's sad eyes and plea for a companion outweighed his personal needs. He sighed and opened the door, "All right, you can stay. But just for one night."

Lynn became elated, "Thanks, Lincoln!" She busted out a fist and made him flinch. "Two for flinching!" She playfully punched his arm twice and went on in, laughing.

Lincoln rubbed his shoulder, worried of the forthcoming chaos that was sure to rob him of his sleep, "It's just for one night. What's the worst that could happen?"

Well, she messed with his stuff, wrestled him, and moved her habits to his room, ball bouncing and loud snoring and excessive drooling. The worst that could, and did, was after she farted.

-POOOOOT-

"Hahahahahaaaaahahahahahahahaa!"

"Ugh! Lynn!"

Lynn suddenly pulled the covers over him, "DUTCH OVEN!"

Lincoln screamed and bashed away trying to find a way out, but in the midst of all the flailing and gasping for any bit of fresh air he could grab...he did get something fresh. Somehow, his hand found its way to her butt. She was too busy laughing so he withdrew the hand before she could notice.

After all that, she finally decided to turn it in for the night, "Goodnight, Lincoln."

"Goodnight..." he breathed, agonized by the amount of gas he was forced to take in. He had himself a couple deep breaths, and that was enough to send him to the cloud.

That cloud was the best he had ever been on. Softer and smoother than a silk blanket, he buried his entire face in it, then ran into a giant slide of soft fluffy goodness. He went down face first, allowing every single freckle on him to get a taste of the gentle touch. At the bottom of the slide, he slammed into a pillow mountain. He cuddled up with every pillow in his reach. He laughed because he loved every moment, and he didn't want it to end. But among those pillows, he found something that shattered his fantasy: a gym sock. And another thing: these pillows were red. He wondered what he just played with, but when he looked around, he saw the "cloud" for what it really was.

He had slid down Lynn's butt. Buried every inch of his face in it. Either he shrunk or she became a giant; that didn't matter because he needed to get off quickly, but the pillows sprang to life and pinned him down. He couldn't break free. He prepared for the worst. He saw the gigantic head slowly creak its eyes toward the poor boy.

"Heheheh...duuutch ooooveeeen..."

The "cloud" began to rumble. A pair of giant sneakers came down and sealed him from the outside world. Everything became dark, until... the entire place crumbled, and then a foul odor dominated the cavern-

-BRBRBRBRBRBRB-

"AAAAA!" Lincoln screamed, "PLEASE DON'T A FOR DAY THAT WE HAD TO THE NEXT-huh?"

He was back in his room. And Lynn was still deep in her sleep...Too deep. Her pillow was drenched in drool and her snoring was too obnoxious to ignore. He spent five minutes trying to put himself to sleep, but the snoring...and the nightmare...forced him to find solace elsewhere. Where else but the bathtub?

Halfway through the night and he still couldn't sleep, not with the threat of the dream playing all the way to the end. He just didn't understand. All he did was touch her butt. Once. How did he get that kind of dream just an hour after? It was just one hand on her...soft...supple...he doesn't even think she had proper shorts on, just athletic underwear...he thought it would be rock solid since she was a super athlete, but no. It was-

"No!" Lincoln slapped himself, "Get a grip, Lincoln. She's your _sister_. _Sis. Ter._ You shouldn't think that way about a sibling." He kept repeating that same thought until he lulled himself to sleep.

The next couple days were spent trying to get Lynn out. He confided his plan in Clyde, who could only offer encouragement as he mapped out his exact plan of attack. He kept reminding himself that he should only think about getting Lynn back with Lucy, and not... _that_. Unfortunately, his plan backfired; Lynn laughed at his impression of Lucy, and the next night she admired his dirty tactics with his wrestling match. But after that, things just got worse.

Lincoln waited for the opportune moment to let out a really big fart on Lynn. She woke up disturbed.

He quickly jumped the covers over her, "DUTCH OVEN!"

Lynn screamed and scrambled to find any opening. She forced her eyes open to find any weak spots on her brother. That's when she saw it.

A pitched tent big enough to fit ten, and the bigger they are, the harder they fall. She tried to grab it to force his hand, but he pulled the blanket off before she could reach it. She retreated at the last minute.

"That is it!" She left the room furious about losing that round to Lincoln. If she had just one more second, she could've yanked little Lincoln out. But the more she dwelled on it, the more she came to enjoy the moment. She rammed her old door open and startled Lucy.

"Gasp...how dare you befoul this sacred-"

"Relax, Your Majesty. I'll just get my stuff and I'll be outta your emo."

Lynn made very short work of her belongings and slammed the door shut and hauled everything to Lincoln's room, much to his dismay, "You really are the best roommate ever! I'm moving in! Permanently!"

Ten minutes later, she was noisily asleep, forcing him to flee to the bathtub once again. She had a weird dream of her own. In it, she was playing a joystick shoot-em-up game with Lincoln.

"Come on, loser!" She screamed, "Move that shell!"

"You're gonna eat my pixelated dust!"

Lynn's competitiveness overrode her emotions, and she ended up breaking the controller with one too many button smashes, "What?! Agh, no! Dangit!"

"Woof...that was bad," Lincoln commented, "Good thing I knew this would happen, so I asked Lisa to make me a controller."

"Really? Wow, convenient! So, uh...where is it."

"Well, you're looking at him!"

Lynn was stunted with those words, "Wait, what?"

Lincoln laid himself on the couch and took off his shirt, "Lisa hooked a bracelet on me with a neuro-thingamajig. Just think of me as an extra large, versatile console that doesn't break."

"Oh..." Lynn said uneasily, "Where are the buttons?"

"Here!" Lincoln pointed to his nipples and belly button, "These are the face button and analog button, both multidirectional, and this is the pause button."

"And...Where's the control stick?"

"Down there, and the big red button is on top," Lincoln nonchalantly pointed to his... _his._

"Uh...isn't this a little...awkward for you?"

"Don't worry. I won't feel a thing as long as I'm wired to the game. And besides, you tried grabbing it to avenge your defeat last night."

For whatever reason, she just went with it and laughed, "Ok, you sold me." She laughed positioned herself on Lincoln, who had no difficulty using his own small controller. She grabbed the _stick_ and tweaked his...nub, "Alright! Game on, Stinkcoln!"

The game resumed. They barely noticed how they were posing; Lincoln had his body on her lap, and Lynn was making all sorts of gestures, but they were far too invested in their game to notice.

"Dang, Linc. Slack off like that, and I'll ride you all night!"

"Come on! That all you got?!"

"I'll show you what I got!"

"Rrgh, move, dude! Move faster!"

"Hit it hard, bro! It ain't gonna help you!"

"That's it! I'm gonna mess you up!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Almost there!"

"Wait! No, nononononono-"

"YEEAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"AGH! Why?!"

"The high score is MINE! Lynn-er, Lynn-er, Chicken Dinner! Bok-bok-bok-b'GAAAAACK!"

"Dangit...I call a rematch!"

"Hah! You couldn't beat me that time! What makes you think you can-" -SNIFF-SNIFF- "Huh. You smell that?"

"Nope, nothing. Now, come on! I'm not done with you!"

"Oho, you're gonna regret-" she grabbed the _stick_ without checking it's condition. It was leaking some kind of fluid, and a certain odor that was...pleasant. A little musky, but still pleasant. She almost wanted to taste it-

"YEAH! Overtaken! Eat your heart out! Whoop-whoop!"

-but her brand new high score was just beaten.

"YOW!" She screamed, "HOOZNWATSITS! WINNING STEAKS ARE...in...dan...ger?" She was back in Lincoln's room...alone, "Hey, where did...ah, poop." She was too tired to look, so she put her pillow on her head and slammed back down. That's when that same smell permeated the blanket. This smell was manlier than the smell from her dream. She found the source of the smell, where Lincoln lay before he left. She was about to rub her face in every corner of the bed-

"No!" She grabbed her pillow, "Bad Lynn!" -PFF- "Bad Lynn!" -PFF- "Bad Lynn!" -PFF- "No! He is your _brother. Bro. Ther._ You can't get him all up in your grill! You need to be a good big sister to him...Ok, that came out wrong...as did that."

She dunked her head back on her pillow. Fifteen minutes she tried to get some sleep, but the faint odor continued to tickle her nose.

"Dang monkey fighting, cud chewing..." she couldn't take it and walked out, "I shouldn't have tried to grab that...blech..."

She remembered something about sleeping in the bathroom, so she went there to find Lincoln. Sure enough, she found him in the bathtub trying to stay warm with Bun-bun. She thought he looked adorable sleeping with-

"Nuh-uh. Not going there," she reminded herself. Yet she needed to talk to someone, so since she thought he was fast asleep...

"Psst...Lincoln...Lincoln..." she repeatedly poked his ear. No response.

"Hey...Inkin..."she kept poking him, but all he did was turn his head. She just shrugged and went ahead with her piece, "So, uh...funny story. One of my friends has a sister who...had this weird dream, ok? And this dream involved...a certain body part...a man's lower head. She says her sister just took one _teeny_ tiny look at it...you know, big bulge in the pants and everything, and...I'm the dream, she couldn't stop touching it. She kept going and going, and even when she got it to...burst... she didn't wanna stop. In fact, she wanted to do more. She wanted to do a lot more, but she's scared of what could happen. You wouldn't happen to have any advice, would you?"

She stared at his still sleeping state. She had a huge urge to join him and snuggle him, but she managed to fight it back.

"Good talk, Linc. Good talk," she said as she walked back to his room.

Little did she know that Lincoln was awake the entire time. He wanted to get away from the noise and settle himself in the uncomfortable cold surface once again, but she induced an even more rancorous dream inside his brain, this time keeping him awake.

Lynn came back on his bed, once again encountering the familiar odor. "Ugh...this ain't gonna stop, is it?...yuh-huh," she grabbed her hockey stick, "Ok, something about star-crossed lovers, forbidden romance, some lame valentine puns, blahblahblahblah-" -SMACK- She conked herself out.

It did work, but she woke up the next morning to that same odor. "Mmm...wow, that was so good...hey, why's it feel so-GET AWAY!" She had slept in Lincoln's spot and basically embedded the odor into her shirt, "Nope, nope, nope, baaaaaaad Lynn..." she quickly scanned the room for any possible distraction. She lucked out when she noticed Lucy's book of poems, "Huh...must've snagged this by accident. Well, whatever works!" She grabbed the book and flipped through the many poems hidden from her sisters' eyes for so long. Then she came across a peculiar sounding piece:

 **Mystery Box**

 **-Could it be sunshine?** **Could it be dismay?**

 **-"You never know," is what they say.**

 **-Desires gone under,** **morals torn asunder,**

 **-I can only hope and pray.**

"Oh..." Lynn sighed. She now missed Lucy's company as much as she enjoyed Lincoln's. Lucy was the only person who could make sense of the weird emotions she's going through.

"Good morning, Lynn," Lincoln's voice suddenly pierced the room.

"Book of Lucy's poems?" Lynn threw the book away, "What book of Lucy's poems?" The book ricocheted off the wall and hit her head, making Lincoln curious.

Just from seeing Lucy with the tennis ball and Lynn with the poems book, Lincoln reasoned that they missed each other as roommates, which gave him the perfect excuse to get them back together and out of his hair.

That night, Lincoln had set up a private apology dinner for Lucy and Lynn. While it got off to a rocky start, they somehow made it work, albeit in a fun, messy way. Lincoln had to give up some of his personal space for one more night due to Lynn and Lucy's room being a catastrophe. And for once, he was able to withstand the snoring and get a good night's sleep.

But the resultant dream joined him and Lynn in a cinema.

"Come on, come on!" Lincoln banged his fists on the bathroom door, "What's taking so long?!"

"Sorry, dude! You know how derbies roll!" Lynn exited the bathroom after twenty minutes, "WHEW! I pity the fools who have bathroom _duty_ tonight, heheheh!"

"Yep..." Lincoln got a tiny whiff of the foul stench, "Me too..."

"Last one there buys and butters the popcorn!"

"Wait up!"

They were supposed to watch Ace Savvy rescue Strong Suit from being converted into a villain. But by some sheer intervention of unknown entities, they missed the theater that showed the move, and ran right into the one beside it...which was showing a Rated-R knockoff.

The room was pitch black and empty. Only the big screen and two seats occupied the massive space.

"Huh...thought there'd be a little bigger crowd..." Lynn commented as she inspected the area.

Lincoln started getting flashbacks, "Uh, maybe we should go before-"

The door slammed shut. Lincoln body slammed it, but it wouldn't budge. He found the door was locked from the outside, "HELP! ANY ORGAN DONORS OUT THERE THAT CAN LEND SOMEONE SOME MORE MUSCLE! AAAAA!"

"Pipe down, Har-man," Lynn tossed a remote in the air, "It's just me. This thing comes in real handy now that I think about it!"

Lincoln tiptoed toward the remote, "Ok...maybe you should let me have it in case-"

Lynn swiped it even further away from him, "Hah! Finders keepers, Stinko-" and accidentally turned the screen on at the worst possible scene.

The screen showed Strong Suit being overrun by her sudden affection with Ace Savvy right after rescuing her from certain doom. He thought she contracted a disease, so he rested her on a hotel bed. And then he was overwhelmed with emotion too.

Lynn and Lincoln just stood there and watched the scene unfold.

"What in the..."

"Are they..."

Once they saw both heroes strip down-

"AAAAA!" They woke up, grabbed their pillows and tried to beat the dream out of them. They stopped when they realized it wasn't going anywhere.

"So..." Lincoln asked, "Did you-"

"No!" Lynn blushed, "I wasn't in the theater!"

"Day dreaming about..."

"Naw, man! It's that dumb comic book that's infected my mind."

"One too many pictures..."

"Yeah...Yeah, that's it! Nothing out of the ordinary here!"

They both shared a small laugh before they decided to put it to rest.

"Well, I gotta big day tomorrow. Better get some shut eye while I still can."

"Me, too. That tetherball streak ain't gonna keep itself."

"Right. Good night."

"Love you, Linc."

"Wuzzat?"

"Nothing! Nothing..."


	2. AVALANCHE!

_Avalanche!!!_

Lincoln thought Lynn moving back to her old room would get rid of his weird urges. Unfortunately, the next week was packed with disaster-level events that would continue to build upon their curiosities.

On a particular day in Royal Woods Middle School, after lunchtime had ended...

"Ugh, this again..." Lynn groaned as she approached her least favorite class of all: science. There was so much scientific lingo that not even a class competition could convince her to participate. She plopped her stuff on her desk and prepared to tune her mind out.

"Listen, class," until her teacher told her today's lesson, "Today, we will talk about the human reproductive system."

Most girls and some guys began to blush; most guys and some girls began to snicker. Lynn was completely attentive, paying special mind to the diagrams of the genitalia on the PowerPoint. When class ended, everyone had their fill for the day, except Lynn. She didn't feel just unsatisfied; she wanted to know more...to witness it.

On another day, Lincoln had an entirely different experience in elementary school. Recess time was problematic because of wall ball. Rusty had caught the ball in time and threw it at the wall.

"I got it! I got it!" He ran with all his might and reached towards the tennis ball.

But for some bizarre reason, he momentarily confused green furry spherical thingy with soft fleshy boobular thingy. He earned a black eye and a self-imposed timeout.

Softball practice was unusually hot one day, so the coach sat the team down mid practice to cool off with some snacks. Everyone else got ice cream or a slushee, but Lynn received a popsicle.

She was so drenched in sweat and dazed from the extra effort put into practice that she didn't realize that she was spending way too much time on that popsicle, licking and sucking in a very suggestive manner...in full view of the entire team.

At the arcade on another night, Lincoln and Clyde were racing down the colorful streets of Shibuya. Lincoln was winning by a hair until he saw who was beside the finish line. There were two older women waving checkered flags, wearing tight clothing that showed off all their curves. At least that's what he first saw, but when he blinked his eyes, he saw twin Lynns.

"MY EYYYYYYYES!" He covered his eyes and handed Clyde the victory.

Two days before the weekend, Lynn had enough of the sexual shenanigans, so she volunteered to watch Lily for the night. She thought she would have some relief in the television programs, but they all had that one line that triggered visions. Finally she came across a commercial.

"Oh, good! A Starburst ad! This'll keep my mind off things..." she sighed.

 _(Berries and cream! Berries and cream! I'm in the land of berries and cream!)_

Lynn wiped the sweat off her brow. Then, her mind took over her ears and she suddenly misheard-

 _(BOOBIES AND CREAM! BOOBIES AND CREAM! I'M IN THE LAND OF BOOBIEEEEES! AND! CRE-)_

Lynn threw the remote into the tv. She slumped over and almost forgot Lily was beside her, "A whole lotta **fuuuuuaaaaiiiiiiiaaaaauuuuuun** it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh hey _jinglebellsjinglebellsjingleallthewayWOO!"_ She recovered fast enough to ward off the f-bomb.

"Jingaaa! Jingaaaaaaa!" Lily cheered.

"Catching an early sun on Christmas already, eh Lynn?" Leni remarked.

"Yeah! You know me!" Lynn laughed nervously, "Just can't wait!"

When Leni walked into the basement, Lily slammed her toy bricks against the table, "Jinga * _ **OHMYBLEEP!!!** *"_

"HA?!" Lynn hoisted her up and shouted, without thinking, "Dangit, Lily! How could you?!"

Lily just smiled threw her arms up naively, "Dannit!"

Lynn realized what she had just done. She set Lily on the floor and fainted at the exact same time a family portrait fell off the wall.

Friday night was the tipping point. Luna asked Lincoln for another jam session, this time on a cover since she was in a lyrical slump. Lincoln took the drums to protect himself from whatever raged out of her guitar, but this tune sounded tame.

 _(So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up)_

The two started banging their heads together. Lincoln was getting into the groove...

 _(Pour some sugar on me! Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me! C'mon, fire me up. Pour your sugar on me! I can't get enough.)_

...until _that_ came out of Luna's mouth. Lincoln stopped one sentence into the chorus. He listened to her older sister sing and play her heart out. And Luna was not at all aware of the effect those lyrics had on him.

 _(I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah...)_

Upon hearing _those_ words and how seductively she sang them, Lincoln bolted out of her room. He panted so heavily that Lynn heard him and mistook his breathing for something else.

"It's not safe here anymore..." he squeezed the words out of his lungs, "I need emergency decontamination...STAT!" He quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Lincoln?!" Lynn heard the slam and parkoured her way to her brother, "What's happened to y-"

What's happened to him was he was halfway out of his shirt. And completely out of his pants. Everything from his waist down was exposed. His toned body, his slim frame... and his second, more mature head. No one moved. They just took it all in, the absurdity and wonder of the moment. When she's had her fill, she slowly closed the door and walked back to her room.

That night was by far the most uncomfortable sleep they ever had. Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about Lynn's flushes face, and Lynn couldn't stop thinking about Lincoln's body. The two had been cuddling up to pillows the whole night, pretending that they were back in Lincoln's room, replaying each moment of those night over and over. They knew that they were siblings. They also knew that they've gone beyond the family and into something deeper.

Lincoln pressed his body against his pillow. He imagined Lynn's face as she writhed in pleasure from his own body and hands. He also imagined grabbing her butt and getting them both lost in a world of goodness.

Lynn wrapped her legs around her pillow and positioned it over her lower body. She imagined his little member begging to get in on the action, her hands gently caressing his abs as she beckoned little Lincoln to enter.

Lincoln suddenly woke up stunned, "Is there more coming? This isn't over yet?! _Really_?!"

The next morning, Lynn and Lincoln woke up drowsy beyond belief. They dragged themselves downstairs to find some orange juice. They found a lot more than that.

"Uh...why don't I see anyone else?" Lynn asked.

"Don't tell me..." Lincoln grabbed a note off the microwave.

"What's it say?" Lynn peeked over his shoulder...his firm...sturdy...shoulder.

"The trifecta of coincidences...Lisa's science fair, Luna's concert, and Lori's championship varsity golf tournament...we've got the whole weekend to ourselves..."

Normally that would be cause for a massive celebration, but with what happened the past week, there's no joy to be had. Just an awkward atmosphere. They tried doing all kinds of activities to get their minds off of each other: sports, games, a little roughhousing...but no matter what they did, it all led back to thing that started this crazy trend.

Lunchtime came. They both sat next to each other, munching on leftovers. They never once looked at each other.

"So, How was your sleep?" Lincoln asked.

"Ok..." Lynn answered, "What was your dream?..."

"Stuff...you?"

"Things..."

Another round of silence. Lynn couldn't take the buildup and just let it out, "Hey, Linc?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever dream about doing... _it_?"

Lincoln spat everything out of his throat. Then, his face turned beet red, "It?! What it?! I've never done it before! Who'd you say was doing it?!"

Lynn knew exactly what he meant. She wanted to tease him more, "Oh. So you've dreamt about it, haven't you?"

Lincoln was had, "DREAMT?! What are you talking about?!"

"I think you know," Lynn cleared her space and plopped her dishes in the sink, but not before whispering in his ear, "Ess...eee...ecks..."

Lincoln was left alone to ponder the exact meaning of her words. For every idea he could think of, his eye twitched more and more, until there was only one logical thought that made the most sense, the one that stopped his eyes twitching:

Lynn would force a Sex-Ed lesson on him.

He dropped his fork and slammed his face on his plate. "The National Weather Service has issued a Level 5 Avalanche Warning..." he mumbled, "All citizens are advised to evacuate the affected areas immediately..."

After wasting fifteen minutes reading Lisa's notes on the inner workings of sex... and filling his head with so many questions... he spent another thirty minutes working up the courage to confront whatever horrors lie behind his door. He shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. Five steps in, and nothing's happening to him. He opened up his eyes and saw Lynn trying to hold her laughter in.

"Wow, dude..." Lynn chuckled, "You plain suck..."

"Oh, like you wouldn't freak out after someone punches you with a fast one!" Lincoln griped.

Lynn dropped right in front of his face, "So... _do_ you wanna sex it up?"

"AAAAA!" He flinched, "WHAT IS YOUR DEAL, WOMAN?!"

"Exactly, haha!"

"Guh..." Lincoln set himself on his bed in case he had the urge to faint, "Ok, so are we doing this or not?"

"Whoa, slow down there, Romeo!" Lynn signaled stop, "We gotta go through the undercard before we get to the main event."

"But...but why, though? We're siblings, Lynn! We shouldn't be thinking about this!"

"And yet, here we are, with dreams that somehow only involve just the two of us."

"Well...yeah, but-"

"Yes, we are siblings...but that just makes me wanna do it even more."

"Ok, Lynn. You are speaking crazy talk now."

"You're not...chicken...are you?" Lynn started making clucking noises.

"Stop," Lincoln demanded, to no avail. "Stop it!" He tried to swipe her head away, but she kept fighting back. Finally, he caved, "OK OK OK! I'll do it!"

Lynn shoved her nose in his ear, "You'll do whaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Lincoln winced harder with every syllable that left his mouth, "I'll do the...the...sssss...sex...thingy..."

"HAHAHAAAAA!" Lynn cheered, "Score one for number one!" Then she turned to Lincoln and pushed him down.

He braced himself for the ultimate brawl, but he saw that Lynn wasn't moving. She just stared at his face, "Uh, this was your idea, wasn't it?"

Lynn felt very tense. She knew she was about to cross the boundary, but she still wanted to go all the way through "Yeah, I know...just..." she was stuck on how to proceed, "Thinking..."

"About what?" And he was just as tense.

Then, she has a thought, "Remember the horseback ride I gave you when you were younger?"

"Yeah. That was a good memory," Lincoln eased himself, "Not as good as the double team bike ride."

"Pffttt! As if!" Lynn's tension was gone. Now she felt like she could get to work, "So...none of this leaves the room..."

"Got it..." Lincoln closed his eyes and braced for impact.

And he got it on his lips. She gently pressed her mouth against his and held it there before she retreated. "Ok...that was just a taste..."

"A very...soft taste..." he commented, "You know, this might not be so bad..."

Lynn laughed and patted his head, "I knew you'd be on board," she beckoned his hand on her hips and brought their mouths together again, this time using her tongue to guide them.

Lincoln could tell that their affections went beyond mere sibling bonds, and he decided to embrace them. He moved her arms over his head and worked his hands towards her rear. When he grabbed it, Lynn gave off a small moan and got aggressive with her tongue. She pressed her body against his and rubbed his crotch.

"Ah! Lynn..." Lincoln backed away from the kiss and let out a sharp moan, "Oh, that's so good..." He was so overwhelmed by the sensation of her braless body and her hand that he couldn't move.

"God damn, bro," Lynn moved her breasts to his mouth, "You are way too big for your age. What have you been doing behind my back?" She felt his mouth munch down on her shirt, and his hands become more aggressive with her butt massage, trying to make her feel more pleasure that he was, "You know, if you really wanted to go at me..." she unzipped his pants and took out his massive member, "...you would've done this." She laid his shaft down and rubbed her lower mouth against it.

"Holy!" Lincoln felt a new wave of pleasure he'd never felt before. He felt himself tingle with every stroke, "What is that?!"

"This is what they call...a pussy..." Lynn was trying to contain her pleasure, "This right here's the main event...you stick your dick in here... and then you just...move in and out...until...oh god...you feel too good..."

"You too...Lynn...what's happening..."

They were both feeling it. They felt a building burn in their crotches. Their moans increased in quantity and intensity, and they jut kept going at each other. She wrapped his arms around his neck, and he buried his face into her chest. They both kept rubbing each other until...

"Lynn! I'm gonna burst!"

"Me too, little bro! Oh god, this is it!"

"Ah...ah...AHHHHHHHH!"

"OHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHH..."

They climaxed at the same time. Their bodies shook off all the pleasure and locked their eyes to each other. White gooey liquid escaped Lincoln's dick and spread all over Lynn's shorts.

"Oh...wow..." Lincoln panted, "That was amazing..."

Lynn nodded, then checked the damage to her clothes. She lightly pressed her fingers against her vagina; that was enough for her body to shake, "Mmm...heheh, this might get addicting..."

"Huh?...What do-" Lincoln was brought out of his daze by Lynn grabbing his penis, "Ah...what are you doing..."

"Nothing important," Lynn slyly said and yanked his pants off, "Anyway, now it's time for the main event." She yanked off both their pants and sat on top of him. "Oooo, that still smarts..."

"What's-wait," Lincoln propped his back up, "What are we gonna do now?"

"You'll see," Lynn muttered as she tried to insert his dick into her. Every millimeter that went inside, she moaned, but she didn't care. She just kept going in until she was again forced to climax. She needed a quick minute to catch her breath, so she held everything in place, "Oh my... goodness... you're just as...wild as I am..."

"Uh...Lynn."

"What..."

"I didn't do anything yet."

"Como?" She snapped out of her trance. That's when she looked down. His dick was only halfway in.

"What the hell have we been doing to this guy?!" Lynn grumbled, "Keep it down for one night, what was that about one second?!" Lynn focused her energy into pushing his penis further in.

Lincoln felt something tug on his rod, "Hey, is it supposed to-"

"Not now! I'm trying to focus..."

"Uh, maybe we should forget the whole thing?" He rushed his thoughts out, "We already know that we can't-"

Lynn reacted, "I said I'm trying to FOCUS!" by punching his stomach. But that punch caused a jerk reaction that rammed his entire dick right against her womb. The sensation was so rushed that both let out a huge scream and came again. They were trapped in a room of pain and pleasure, unable to move, or breathe properly.

"Ah...Hah...hahah..." Lynn struggled, "Well, that's was...uncalled for..."

"Did you feel...something hurt...too?" Lincoln said under his breath.

"My hymen... and my stomach...Lincoln, I can't..."

Lincoln undid her ponytail and cupped her neck. He slowly reeled her body down until her head rested against his.

"Huh?... What..." Her breathing returned to normal.

"Thought that'd help..." he whispered.

Lynn wouldn't move until he knew she was fully relaxed. She didn't know what to say, except, "Go slow..."

Lincoln smiled and kept their head snuggled into each other as he started moving, "Uh...What the...is it supposed to suck me in?..."

"Ah...ah...does it...matter...at this point?!..." Lynn kept her face down and let her brother thrust in and out. At first the thrusts were slow and painful, but a minute later the thrusts were more pleasurable, and her moans were more relaxed and frequent. She could handle it just fine, if it weren't for the way his shaft kept getting close to escaping, "Hey, Lincoln..."

"Yeah..." he said completely lost in his own pleasure.

"Grab my ass and speed it up..."

"Huh?! Are you sure?!"

"Oh, yeah...take me all the way, bro!..."

Lincoln rapidly moves his hands from her head to her rear. As soon as he grabbed hold of her soft cheeks, everything changed. They were overcome by a feeling of lust that took them off into Cloud 9.

Lincoln moved his piston at full speed. Lynn got on all fours and welcomed the tidal wave with open arms. They didn't know how long they spent stuck in that position. All they knew was that they wanted to come so badly, but their bodies wouldn't allow it. The more he bounced her rear up and down his piston, the heavier and louder they panted and the more intense they locked eyes, to the point where they touched foreheads and lost themselves.

"Linc!..." Lynn panted, "I have...an idea!..."

"This...better not... be another...competition!..." Lincoln barely managed to speak.

"Whoever...comes first...has to do...whatever...the other person...says!...omigod..." Lynn said before she felt something well up inside.

"Oh god!...Lynn?!..." and so did Lincoln, "I...I feel something!...in my rod!..."

"It's a dick, lame brain!...A dick!...If you're gonna say it...say it right!..."

"My...my dick!...Is it supposed to?!..."

"It's supposed to happen!...Just keep going!..."

They hammered themselves even faster and harder. They knew what was about to arise, and yet they wanted to stay on the roller coaster ride forever. But it was time to get off. Moments leading up to the big finish...

"I love you, Lincoln!"

"I love you too, Lynn!"

...they had themselves one more passion-filled kiss. Then, Lynn's lower body lost all feeling and collapsed onto Lincoln's spout. An abhorrent amount of fluid filled up the space and pushed his shaft out into the open, leaking out everything it tried to keep plugged in. Their bodies pulsed nonstop, unable to contain the sensation that took them over. Their moans were muffled by their long kiss. And even then, they couldn't let go.

After a full minute of continuous climax, Lynn finally released herself from the tongue battle and helped herself to several deep breaths, "Oh...wow... I...am...so...mad..."

"Why..." Lincoln was barely awake, "Because... I...almost...beat you?..."

"Nah...because... you felt so good...that I almost lost..."

"Well...you were just...too dang hot..." Lincoln rested his hand on his head, "I don't even care anymore..."

"Heheheheh..." Lynn gently brushed her fingers across his stomach, "I was thinking the same thing about you..."

They slept the rest of the afternoon in that position, in each other's company in the one room that can afford to have a little more.


	3. The A and P of Porn

_The A and P of Porn_

Three hours later, they were on the verge of representing just about every single cliche quote about loving couples being awakened by the sunrise. In this case, the sunset...

"Mmmm-MM!" Lynn was the first to awaken. She stretched her body across the bed and rolled around in all its fluffy smelly goodness. Once she got comfortable, she looked at Lincoln, who was still sleeping peacefully. She placed her head on his neck and got another feel for him. It was weird for her. She didn't know how such an adorable face could yield such a stud body. She rolled him over and hugged him, "Heheheh...What the hell did we do to you, man?..."

"Mmmm..." Lincoln woke up and found himself in an extra warm feeling, "Morning, Lynn..."

"A bit late for that..."

"Oh, right. The sun's going down," Lincoln stretched his arms out-

"Take that!" Lynn covered him with her shirt, making him flail around and mess with her chest, "He-hey! Easy there, I ain't going nowhere!"

"GET IT OFF ME!" Lincoln shouted right when he started copping a feel, "Uh...uhhhhhh-"

"Uh-uh," Lynn kept his hands where they were, "You still need to get comfortable with seeing a woman."

"Well, I'm comfortable with you, aren't I?" He said nervously.

"That was with our shirts on," she retorted, "You never once took mine off."

"Oh..." Lincoln took his cupping his fingers around every soft inch of her bare breasts. Then he figured out the meaning of comfortable, "Oh, you're gonna make me-"

"Yup!" Lynn pushed him off the bed. Then, she hovered her head over his, "And I know the perfect woman to do it. Just let me take care of a few things." She hopped over him and flipped and ran her ecstasy off.

"Hahhhhh...what must it be like to be alone on a honeymoon..." Lincoln was close to daydreaming about just the two of them out and about on a day on the beach, until he saw Lynn stick her head in all of the sisters' rooms, "Definitely the awkward phase."

"Hahhhhhh, what to do, what to do..." Lynn pranced around until she saw the gold mine unguarded, "Wanna explore Lori's room?"

"The cardinal law?!" He yelped, "Do you have any idea what she'll do to us?!"

"'Course I do. I even figured out how to undo it! Watch," Lynn said before she... _effortlessly_ contorted herself into a human pretzel! "Hah! How's that for a Halloween card?"

Lincoln acted like he had just discovered all that was unholy, "Uhhhhhhh-"

Lynn unwound herself in record time and startled him from behind, "Besides, if we touch something, all we have to do is put it back the way we found it and they'll be none the wiser."

"Well, if you say so..."

"Good!" Lynn hoisted him up as if he was a spear.

"Wait, What is-"

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!"

"AAAAA!"

They crossed the forbidden line and went into Lori's room in search of something that could help them understand how to operate their bodies during sex, but it devolved into a treasure hunt.

"I forgot, why are we in here?" Lincoln rummaged through Lori's bed.

"Lori's obsession with Bobby, dude!" Lynn popped out of Lori's dresser, "There's no way that their date nights are just date nights!"

"BLUGH...you weren't kidding..." Lincoln came across her diary, of which he had already engrossed himself in some choice entries.

"Holy!" Lynn caught wind of what he was reading, "What has this girl been doing?!"

"Exactly what we think..." Lincoln read aloud Lori's entry about giving Bobby a blowjob, which was so over-the-top dramatic and unnecessarily descriptive that they nearly threw up. They just shut the book and went about their merry way.

Later, Lynn found an unusually large bra. It was too big for her own bust, but it was just right for her butt. The urge to tease came back, "Hey, Lincoln..."

Lincoln was wearing several belts on his shoulders, "What is it-OOF!"

Lynn knocked him down with just her rear, pressing it and her butt bra against his face, "My bum is on your lips! My bum is on your lips! And if I'm lucky, you just might give it a little kiss!"

Lincoln grabbed her rear and pulled it off before he suffocated under another fleshy nightmare. Then, he realized what he grabbed hold of.

"Well, I see big man Lincoln got lucky," Lynn stood upright.

Lincoln quickly got up, accidentally dropping the bra onto his member. "Hey! Now I can be a professional coat hanger!" He spread his arms out and hung several belts on him.

Lynn hung a hat on his 'hook' a got a big laugh. Then, she knelt down to greet the hook, in a faux British accent, "Top of the morning to you, good sir!"

"And what is a fair maiden such as yourself doing all the way out here?" Lincoln played along.

"I came to thank you for al the services you've done over the past years."

"Oh, there's no need," Lincoln took the hat. And out came a small DVD labeled "FOR MY EYES ONLY!!!!!", "Is this the big one?"

"Jackpot!" Lynn snatched the disc, "There has to be some juicy stuff on the one! Let's go watch it right now!"

"Downstairs? What's wrong with watching it right here, where no one can-"

Lynn shoved his member between her thighs and very flirtatiously whispered in his ear, "Don't tempt me..." She walked out of the room, leaving him to wonder if the past few hours meant anything.

"She's gonna be one of those 'hard to get' types..." he muttered as he followed her into the living room.

Ten minutes later, they had popcorn and soda ready for the viewing of their lives.

"Remember," Lynn said, "If this is indeed the one, whatever you see Bobby do to Lori, you'll have to do to me. Pay close attention, got it?"

"Ok..." Lincoln stuttered, "If you say so..."

"You nervous?" Lynn taunted.

"You're asking me when you're sweating like a wet dog," Lincoln snapped back.

"True," Lynn nearly ripped her shirt off-

"JESUS, WOMAN!" Lincoln flinched, "HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!"

"Hahahaaa!" Lynn actually faked him out, "Stuffy, stuffy, you are!"

"Uh-uy..." Lincoln sighed and clenched the couch cushions, "Ok...Let's do this."

Lynn clicked the remote, activating the DVD player. The tv showed Bobby and Lori in a hotel room.

Lynn sipped her soda, "Huh? Where are they?"

Lincoln recognized the arrangement of the room's furniture, "They're at the hotel behind that pizza joint that Bobby used to work at!"

"When did they find the time to make this?"

"The better question is: why did they make this? And why's it on a disc?"

"That's something I will never probe."

 _(Lori: "Ready to get it on, Boo-boo bear?")_

 _(Bobby: "Always ready, babe...")_

"Oh boy, here it comes..." Lincoln crushed his soda can and prepared himself for a bad mental scarring.

But the video started with Lori and Bobby just kissing and feeling.

"Huh..." Lincoln sighed in relief, "Everything's tame so far..."

"So _far_ ," Lynn pointed out, "Like I said, undercard before the big fight."

"Ah, right."

 _(Lori: "Ahh! Oh, Bobby! You are literally the best person ev-mmmm~")_

Lynn had her first complaint, "I just now realized how much I hate the word 'literally'."

Lincoln capitalized on that notion, "Literally literally literally literally~"

Lynn responded by playing with his joystick, "Pew pew pew pew pew~"

Lincoln caved again, "AH! No, that tickles!" he grabbed her breasts, but she was just too much for him, "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Double deuce in the WIN!" Lynn cheered before getting annoyed, "Seriously? How long did they spend tongue-battling each other?"

"Uh..." Lincoln paused and scrolled the movie through, "five minutes."

"BORING!" Lynn resumed the video, "Next-"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Lincoln noticed movement from Bobby, "he's reaching for her..."

They settled back in their seats when they saw Bobby take Lori's shirt and bra off.

"Whoa!" Lynn gasped, "Those are huge!"

"And heavy," Lincoln saw Bobby's mouth going crazy over them, "At least he's enjoying them...are your breasts gonna be that big?"

"No, and if they do, I'm gonna get a doctor to make them smaller," Lynn moved her hands to mimic a big-breast simulation, "You know what they do to an athlete during a race? They flip-flop on your face with each step, so you're jumping hurdles-jump PSH ow jump PSH ow jump PSH ow-"

"Hahahaa! I gotcha, I gotcha!"

They saw Lori reach for Bobby's crotch.

 _(Bobby: "Getting hungry already, huh?")_

 _(Lori: "You know me, sugar. I like to get to the point.")_

They saw the pants come off, and a giant rod come out.

"Whoa!" Lynn was amazed.

"AAAAA! Get it away!" Lincoln was scared, "That's not a dick! That's a moray eel!"

"I dunno, dude...it kinda looks like a BBQ sausage!"

Lincoln's mind and heart shut down for five seconds, "...Thanks for that...I'll never be able to look at him the same way again..." Seeing Lori cover it with her chest enabled him to safely reboot.

Lori moved her breasts up and down, while taking the head feverishly.

"Whoa," Lynn commented, "Look at her go!"

"She's really gulping it down..."

Bobby then grabbed Lori's breasts while she diddled with her crotch.

"What's that coming out of her mouth?" Lincoln asked.

"I think that's her spit?" Lynn cringed, "How much water has she been drinking?..."

"No, her other mouth...down there..."

"No idea...that's definitely not pee."

They sat silent for a few moments, taking in the noises coming out from the two lovebirds.

"Is she supposed to make that much noise?" Lincoln asked.

"Varies from woman to woman, I guess..." Lynn muttered.

 _(Bobby: "Gimme some of that sugar, babe...")_

Bobby stood Lori up and shared another passionate kiss while they were rubbing each other's crotches.

"Did they tell you any of this in your class?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope. What about you?"

Lincoln had flashbacks of all the stuff he read in Lisa's room. "Nothing," he lied.

The video progressed to Lori laying on the bed for Bobby to lick her privates.

"Where's he..." Lynn watched, "he's doing the same thing to her now." Just then, the video paused and the tv shut off. "Who-Hey! I was watching that!"

"Nope...BLRFF...bad image in my brain..."

"Well, get it out, or else I-" she quickly realized what image was ingrained in his brain, "Hahahahahahahaaaa! How's that bad?! That's funny!"

"Oh, yeah?! And how would you like it if someone farted in your mouth?!"

Lynn gave him a mischievous smirk, "Well, I'd say that calls for punishment."

Lincoln didn't say anything back. He just turned to tv back on, resumed the video, and scooted further away from Lynn.

They then saw Lori spread her legs.

 _(Lori: "Come on, Bobby. Won't you take me home tonight?")_

"Here it comes, the main event!" Lynn said.

Bobby inserted into Lori, each movement making her moan louder and louder until they could no longer contain themselves and hammered away at each other.

"They're really getting into it..." Lincoln muttered.

"Well, what'd you expect? They're a couple. An annoyingly mushy-mushy couple...ew."

"Look at them go..."

Bobby was smashing into her, and the constant chest grabbing and ear whispering made Lori surrender all control. The next ten minutes were spent observing each position Lori and Bobby chose to make their love.

"Not that I'm not learning anything," Lincoln asked afterward, "but...how long do people spend sexing-"

"Fucking," Lynn said...a little too bluntly, "People call it fucking."

"F...fu...fu...you're joking, right?...that word's just an angry word, right?...not a...a..."

"Come on, bro!" Lynn nudged, "You can walk the walk, but you can't talk the talk? You're skipping a few steps, aren't you?"

"What? How's that make any-"

Then she smugly said, "I heard your Why Lori is the Worst Sister Ever speech." Then she tickled the back of his neck, "You best say the word before I turn that angry hate note into a long...passionate...love letter."

"Ugh...fucckckckckkcking...I'm sorry! I can't say it! That word takes on such a whole new meaning now that I know what it's really used for!"

"Welp! Too bad, hahahah!" Lynn moved closer to Lincoln.

"Anyway...how long do they keep..."

 _(Lori: "Oh, baby...why'd you stop fucking me?...")_

"Doing that-blech..." Lincoln retched.

"Depends," Lynn said, "They say the more passionate it is, the better it feels, the longer it goes. Knowing them..."

 _(Bobby: "Turn your ass to me, babe.")_

"...they'll take forever." Lynn deadpanned.

"Guh..." Lincoln sighed, "Wait, What are they doing?"

They saw Bobby sit on the bed. Lori was positioning herself on top of him, and then Bobby just jerked upward...sending his eel through the alternate tunnel, and making Lori scream in delight.

Lynn and Lincoln thought something else.

"AAA!" Lincoln jumped and paused the movie.

"OH MY GOD!" Lynn shivered and closed her eyes.

"HE JUST JAMMED IT IN THERE!"

"THAT IS A HOSPITAL TRIP AND A HALF!"

"HE COULD HAVE DONE HER IN!"

"DAMAGE CHECK! DAMAGE CHECK!"

"OK OK OK OK!"

Lincoln quickly zoomed in on Lori's anus to search for any ruptured skin or leaking blood. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He and Lynn looked at each other and wondered if they stumbled across a secret no one should have created. They decided to risk everything by resuming the video.

 _(Lori: "OHHHHH, HARDER! FUCK ME, BOBBY! FUCK ME HARDER!")_

They waited five minutes. Nothing. No hurting, no wincing. Just two people lost in their own ecstasy. Lori more so than Bobby.

"Uh...wasn't that supposed to hurt?" Lincoln asked dumbfoundedly.

"No...I don't...think so..." Lynn muttered.

Then they saw Lori get on all fours and Bobby going down even harder on her.

 _(Bobby: "God, you're so fucking hot, Lori!")_

 _(Lori: "YOU LIKE THAT?! YOU LIKE IT WHEN I'M YOUR BITCH?!")_

 _(Bobby: "Hell, Yeah...and I'm gonna drill into you like one!")_

 _(Lori: "OHHHHHHH! PLOW THAT FUCKING COCK LIKE A PISTON!")_

"It's like I'm watching a collie mate with a lab," Lynn said.

"I'm genuinely surprised no one heard them," Lincoln commented.

Lynn just stared intently at the overdone love making, "Look at him slobbering over her body like that. Has he always been this flexible?" She wondered whether or not Lincoln could be capable of the same movements. But when she turned to him, she noticed he didn't share her thoughts, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, But..." Lincoln was full to bursting, "I just realized...The sounds coming out of her mouth. If we black the screen..."

"Really? Lemme see..."

Before they put up the covers, they saw Lori and Bobby having overly passionate sex. But after they blacked the screen and only allowed the audio through...

...they visualized a seal, a walrus, and a beach ball endlessly bouncing back and forth between their heads.

" **BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!** " They both succumbed to the twist of the mood.

"No!...I can't!..." Lynn fell off the couch, "What the?!...Why is?!...WHAT JUST HAPPENED!..."

"I HAVE!...DISCOVERED!...ALL THAT IS HOLY!..." Lincoln wheezed.

"Ruined!...The mood is ruined!...I can't!...I can't go back now!..."

"Was there a zoo nearby where they shot this?!...Was it suddenly play time, like-ARR ARR ARR ARR~"

"Get the ball, boy! Go get the ball! Get it! Get it! Get it! Get it-"

"ARROOOOOOO~" Lincoln fell off as well.

"NOHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHAH!...I can't watch porn like this!..."

"Ah!...ah!...I'm done!...I need a minute!..." Lincoln paused the video, allowing the duo ample time to vent their sudden surge of laughter.

"What has happened to this session?!..." Lynn steadied her head on the coffee table.

"I'll admit!..." Lincoln laid his back on the table, "That was!...Totally uncalled for!..."

"Hey, kids!..." Lynn wiped a tear from her eyes, "Looking for a way to stay abstinent?!...Just imagine a walrus!...trying to bonk a seal!..." she lost control of her laughter, "AND!...FAILING!...MISERABLY!..."

That made Lincoln laugh even harder, "OH GOD!...WHY!...BAD IMAGES!...IN MY BRIAN!..."

"Poor Brian!...HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!..."

It took them a long time for them to get over the sudden mood whiplash. They were only able to get a good grip on their emotions when the sun went down.

"Ahahahahahahahaha...ahhhhhhhh..." Lynn was the first to recover, "Oh, that was rich..."

"Man, I needed that..." Lincoln steadied himself on the couch again, "That was worth it...the heavy atmosphere just...hahhhhh..."

"Ok, ok, put the video back on!" Lynn hugged him. Lincoln turned on the tv and resumed the video.

 _(Lori: "AH! AH! AH! AH! I'M CUMMING_ _I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING-")_

"Nope! Still can't waHAAHAHAHAHAA!" Lynn cracked again.

Lincoln paused the video, again, and started losing his cool, again, "Lesson learned!...No butt stuffs!..."

It was another twenty minutes before they got all the laughter out of their systems.

"Ahhh... I can't unsee the image..." Lynn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Game over, man!" Lincoln exhausted himself, "Ahhhh...game over!..."

"Ok...ok... I think we can finish now..." Lynn grabbed the remote and resumed for the last time.

They saw the last scene where Bobby overfilled Lori, then turn her around and dump the rest of his load on her chest. That scene had just enough impact to prevent them from breaking again.

 _(Lori: "I love you so much, Boo-boo bear...")_

 _(Bobby: "I love you more, babe...")_

When the video ended, however, they started laughing again.

"Great!" Lincoln chuckled, "Now whatever we do...it has to be ten times more impactful than that butt fiasco!...Otherwise, we'll never hear the end of it..."

"Ohhhhhhh, what to do, what to do..." Lynn started rubbing his crotch, "At least we know what not to do, right?..."

"I'll agree to that..." Lincoln rubbed her breasts.

Lynn drew Lincoln in for a long passionate kiss. It seemed like they would get into it, until she suddenly withdrew, "Oh! I know what'll get us off the rear!"

"You do?" Lincoln got excited.

"Yeah, my old soccer uniform! It's gotten smalll enough to really make me pop out!"

Lincoln jumped, "I'll come with!"

"Nope, nononononono, no!" Lynn held him still with one finger, "You're gonna wait in Mom and Dad's room."

"In there?" Lincoln acted puzzled, "Why not our room?"

"Have you seen how cramped it is in there?" Lynn wagged her hand, "Plus, it is a nasty Dutch oven in there! Woo!"

"And if we get that smell on Mom and Dad's room?"

"We have time, remember? Besides, Mom and Dad are gone. Lori's gone. All our older sisters are gone. All our younger sisters are gone. And I am older than you."

"Dangit..." Lincoln was this close to thinking of the two of them as a legitimate couple, and then that last bit happened! "What am I gonna do?"

"Wait in the grownups' room, but don't come anywhere near my room. Capiche?"

"Yeah."

And with that, Lynn bolted to her room.

Lincoln had trouble processing everything that happened today. But he figured that it was better to say it just happened. After all, he has one more treat to look forward to before the day was over. On one hand, it would be nice to get a glimpse of her showing off in that tight suit. One the other hand, getting it on would be a pain, and getting it off would probably be an even bigger pain that they might end up ripping it up altogether.

"Eh, I'll just clean everything up," he decided, "That'll help pass the time."

Upstairs in her room, Lynn made sure her suit brought out every inch of her body. She was dead set on making Lincoln see her for more than just a sister, "This is it...my one chance to tell him how I really feel about him... and not screw it up this time..."


	4. Is L for Love or Lust?

_Is L for Love or Lust?_

Lincoln had grown sleepy. He cleaned the living room, reset Lori's room, cleaned the dishes, even Loud Snake'd his sheets down to the laundry, and still no Lynn. He wondered what was taking so long. He couldn't stay awake any longer and decided to tuck out in the master bedroom.

Unbeknownst to him, Lynn had been struggling to come up with the right words... and feelings. She changed gears and switched to her old two-piece track and field suit to get herself the way she wanted to look, but she couldn't lead into the way she wanted. She kept replaying that moment when they confessed their love for each other. And as touching as that moment was, it was done at the spur of the moment. And a bit embarrassing for her, "Dammit, why'd I say it like that...Ok...no more prancing around. I'll just go in, tease him into saying it first, and then I'll say it. Simple!" She did her signature good-luck dance and stormed downstairs.

She sallied downstairs and slowly cracked open the door, "Psst...Lincoln..." She heard a soft snore. "Lincoln?"

He was sleeping in the center of the king-sized bed.

"Couldn't wait for me, huh?" Lynn whispered, "After all the trouble to get this on..." she climbed into bed with him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kept running her hands through his torso, getting a good feel of every abdominal muscle on him. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you..." it didn't take long for her to fall asleep as well.

Two hours into the early day, Lincoln was awakened by a sudden urge to pee, "Uhhhh...oh, that soda was a bad-huh?!" He was shocked to see Lynn asleep, "No way! What time is...Aw, dangit..." He saw the clock read 3:44am. He quickly made for the bathroom.

Lynn was awakened by the door slamming from upstairs, "YOWWIE MOMMA! Who the... way to..." she saw the clock and wondered how she slept this long.

She heard Lincoln doing his business and immediately thought about his shaft rampaging inside her, his body ready to attack every single weak spot, and his lips, how just the gentlest of whispers could send her flying over Venus. At the same time, Lincoln stared at the steady stream of urine, and he imagined it was the white liquid showering Lynn. He thought about her soft body grinding away every single rough corner, and how her voice alone could make him lose control of himself.

"Guh!" His sudden erection stopped the flow. He had to pick a different memory to restore the flow, so he thought of the time he had to tutor Leni on how to drive. "Ahhh...much better..." he emptied out his bladder and went back downstairs.

This time, he was seeing Lynn asleep, her curves completely exposed by her tight suit. He snuggled up to her backside, pushing his re-erected member against her soft behind. He kept playing that moment when he plowed her from behind and imagined himself and Lynn in that scenario.

But he didn't get very far-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT-

"AAAAA!" Lincoln recoiled and tried to get the stink of his dink, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT-"

"DUTCH OVEN!" Lynn laughed and pulled the covers over his head, "LUCKY NUMBER THREE!"

Lincoln freed himself after ten grueling seconds of inhaling the eww, "GUH...hhh...hhh...LYNN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Depends. What were you doing behind my back?"

"Well..." Lincoln blushed, "I was just...trying to..."

"I'm just messing around!" Lynn noogie'd him, "I knew you had the hots for me the whole time!"

"Huh?!...How'd you...figure that?!..."

"Well," Lynn stopped, "I did notice that hand slap my ass the first time."

"D'OH! I hoped you wouldn't say that."

"Really?" Lynn pushed him down and put her chest on his, "'Cuz I'd say you were hoping to get some...riiiiiiiiiiight?..." her face became flushed, pink cheeks and loving eyes, and that smile.

"Uh...Lynn...What is...get to the point, please..." Lincoln felt himself slowly becoming a rag doll.

From that point on, Lynn only spoke in low whispers, "I wanna hear you say it, hun..." she went after his neck, nipping every bit of skin she could get her tongue on, while pulling his member out in the open and stroking it.

Lincoln moaned, paralyzed by her breathing and feeling. He felt her guide his hand to her chest and mush it around. He really wanted to come, but his body would not allow it.

Lynn slowly got her head down to his shaft. She took her sweet time getting his pants off and keeping his member moist at all times. She only locked until she was sure his pants and undies came out. Then, she wolfed down his member, giving him no time to soak in the pleasure. She bobbed up and down over and over, but the only sounds that were emitted came from Lincoln. She put her hair on her ear and kept her hand on his dick, making it impossible for him to resist moaning. He really wanted to go at her chest, but each stroke of the mouth pinned him down further and further. But he was able to hold on until he gathered enough strength to sit himself up.

He saw Lynn give him those sad puppy dog eyes.

"Agh...no...I'm gonna burst..." Lincoln moaned.

Lynn took her mouth off long enough to lick the head, "Fire away..." Once she felt a twinge, she covered the hole with her lips.

He finally came. He let out as much as his body could handle, and she swallowed it all down as fast as it came out. And yet, when it was all gone, she suddenly resumed sucking. Lincoln barely managed to hold on as he reached for her breasts.

"Ah, Ah, ahhh..." Lynn clamped her hand down on his dick, "You didn't say the magic words..."

"Ohhh..." Lincoln was about to let loose again.

This time, Lynn let go and shoved it up her top. His liquid spewed all over every corner of her chest. Some of that liquid, and definitely the odor, escaped and got to her head. She forgot about her teasing plan and warmed up to him. "Hey, Lincoln. Check this out." She got on the bed, sat on his groin, spread her legs, and leaned back, "Pretty nice view, huh?"

"I'll say..." Lincoln moved closer, "especially up here..." he squeezed her shirt and oozed out so much liquid.

"Oooh...it's like one of those ooze cupcakes..."

"I bet it tastes like one, too."

"I wonder..." Lynn pulled her top up. Instead of just dipping her finger in, she licked her own nipple, "Hmm...tastes like sour vanilla. Wanna try it?"

"Nah," Lincoln groped her, "I can do without the icing." He cleaned off the breast he was tasting and moved the icing to the other one. Then, they got right to work making her get in the mood. It was nonstop tonguing for a long time. When he fiddled with her crotch, she instantly came, and he didn't let up on any part of her body, giving back to her what she gave to him, twofold. It took one more climax to force her on her back. He slid her panties over to reveal her opening, while she settled herself in.

"What's the matter?...Got cold balls already?..." Lynn panted, resting her head on her hands.

"Just taking in the beauty...that's all..." Lincoln stared.

"You wanna see it too, don't you?..." Lynn traced her finger from his dick all the way up to his mouth while she ranted, "Those dreams...they keep getting cut off before we can see the end of them...I've been itching to see how they end..." she brought his dick right at the entrance, then brought her mouth to his ear, "You wanna see it with me?"

"I do," was all he said before plunging right into her pool and making a huge splash.

They were locked in that moment. He kept plowing into her as hard as he could, and she kept moaning in ecstasy. The whole time they kept their eyes connected to each other, daring not to interfere with their dream sequence. When they both came, she shoved his head in his chest and squealed, making him thrust faster and harder.

"How does...my cupcake...taste, bro?!..." she breathed.

"Tastes good..." he got his mouth off her nipple, "I want more..."

He grabbed her legs and picked her up, shoving his member as far as it could go. Then, he locked her in a vicious tongue battle.

They were both moaning and gasping, but it was obvious that Lynn had lost both the upstairs and downstairs battles. That didn't stop her from kicking his back. She broke lip contact and pinned him on his back, causing another dual climax. "Oooooo...oh, you cheeky little chipmunk!" She moaned as she placed her feet on his armpits and moved.

The scent was enough to pull Lincoln up and make him compete, "What's with you...you're acting...even crazier... than usual..."

"Nothing...Just...enjoying...the moment...that's all..." her voice came through the panting and gasping.

"Moment?...hhh...Like this?..." Lincoln moved his legs to encompass her butt and thrusted crazier than she could keep up with, "How's that?..."

"Oh god...Ahhh...ahhh...not bad..." Lynn came three times before she could speak, but she still held her gaze in his eyes, "Wait...what was...ooooooohhhh...what was I doing?..."

"I...Ahh... I forgot...Hoboi-" Lincoln came inside her, yet he didn't stop torturing her sweet spot.

They kept that same steady lustfull gaze on each other, until one extra orgasm from Lynn made her fall on Lincoln, "Oh, my sweet little brother...Ahh, keep it up..."

"Lynn...I..." Lincoln grabbed her neck and kissed her.

"I love you...I love you so much, Linc..." Lynn moaned.

"I love you too..." Lincoln picked one of her legs up, and made her prop her hands on the wall. He kept going at her, putting his mouth within her ear shot, "The way you moan...the way you play... the way you move...I can't get enough of you..."

"Me neither..." Lynn got one of her arms around his head, "Your brains...your flow...Ahh...you gung ho attitude..." she swiped another kiss from him, "I want you all to myself...Oh, god not-ahhhh..." this time she came, and he didn't stop. Her arms and legs lost strength, and she was forced on all fours while he piled his body on top of hers, "Ohhhhhh, right there...come on...fuck me like an animal..."

Lincoln kept it up, pinching her nipples and slobbering all over her neck, "Oh my god, you're so hot, Lynn..."

"You like it, huh?...Mmmmm...you like it when I'm your bitch?...Ah...oooh..."

"Hell, Yeah I do...and I'm gonna drill into you like one..." Lincoln went full power and penetrated her womb.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...oh, yeah, buddy..." Lynn stroked his hair, "Plow that cock in me...like a fucking piston..."

The two went at it for hours on end, nonstop coming or moaning. They did everything they could to make it last longer than their first entourage, different positions, different spots, the works. They went on until 8 o'clock, when their bodies were finally at their limits.

Lincoln held Lynn by her arm and drilled into her other end, while using her front end to amplify the pleasure.

"Ah...ah...your abs, bro..." Lynn moaned, "How'd you get so ripped?..."

"Well... I did leave...some footprints...on the walls..." Lincoln gasped.

"Oh...my... god...ahhhhhhhhhahahahahah...fuck, man...what's the record?..." Lynn locked tongues with Lincoln for the last time.

"I dunno...and I don't care..." Lincoln turned her around, "I'm gonna go empty after this...so..."

"Let's end it...the way we started..." Lynn pushed him on his back and moved up and down.

He grabbed hold of her soft cheeks and really let her have it. The entire time he drilled, their eyes stayed on each other until the moment of escalation.

"Lynn...here it comes...oh god..."

"Feeling's mutual, Linc...oh, come here-"

Lynn nuzzled Lincoln on her neck. This caused him to let out the biggest load he ever released. He dumped a good portion of it into her back end, but he hoisted her up and dumped the rest of it in her front end. There were no moans that time, just a sharp inhalation and bracing of the bodies. They squeezed out every last bit of energy they had with that thrust.

When it was over, their bodies collapsed onto each other. They were spent, yet they had enough gas to laugh at everything that happened between them. She put her forehead on top of his, and they let out a good chuckle.

"Hahahahahah..." Lynn smirked, "What'd I tell you... that was definitely a record..."

"Yeah..." Lincoln panted, "And we weren't walrusing...our lungs out..."

"Pffttthahahahahaaa!...Don't even start with that!...Although it felt way better than I thought it would..."

"I can't feel anything anymore..."

"Me neither...I'm pooped..." Lynn rested in Lincoln's side.

"Hey..." Lincoln hugged her, "It's just us in here..."

"Kinda like a couple?..."

"Over at a honeymoon?..."

"Pfft! You wish!..." Lynn snuggled up and drifted off to sleep, "I love you, Lincoln..."

"I love you too, Lynn..."

Lincoln was the first to wake up. He woke up at high noon and set to work on cleaning the house, completely ignoring the pain in his crotch and his back. He did cringe several times when he remembered what he said while effing, but he kept playing over the moments he had with Lynn in his head, smiling as he knew that what happened would always remain the best kept secret since the disco ball fiasco.

But back in the kitchen, Lynn was sulking. Thanks to the odor making her say the beloved first, and her coming more times than he did, she had to take two L's. "Have I found the one thing I will always lose at?" She looked back and saw Lincoln resetting all the furniture in its proper place. Her mood suddenly improved, "Man, we really are lucky to have him...Aw, well... I don't mind losing _once in a while_ if it means we get a fun roller coaster."

They cleaned until the rest of the family came home.

"Hey, kids!" The father waved after the sisters finished the stampede, "How's the stay home?"

"Oh, it was nothing special," Lynn answered while spinning a basketball, "Just typical you know."

"Sweet! Hey, Luan's gonna host a Prank-a-thon in a couple weeks. Think you can take care of Lincoln again?"

Lynn blushed at first, but then brushed it off, "Sure, pop. He ain't getting out of my skin again!"

Later that night...

After listening to all the adventures his sisters had, Lincoln retreated back to his own room. He sprawled out over his bed, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like sleeping in.

"Hey, Linc."

Lincoln sat up, "Oh! Lynn!"

Lynn walked herself in, "So, Pops says I gotta watch you again in a couple weeks. You down?"

"Uh..." Lincoln blushed, "Yeah...totally..."

"Take it easy, man," Lynn sat on the bed and scooted next to him, "It's not like we'll spend the whole day cramping ourselves in bed."

"Heheheh, I'll keep us in check."

"Oh, really?" Lynn started tickling him, "I still haven't paid you back for that humiliating loss earlier today!"

"No! Stop! What're you-"

"Here comes Lunatic Lynn!"

Lynn went down on his weak spots and didn't stop until they were both in the mood to have one more go.

But god forbid one everlasting moment escape the house unscathed...Lucy and Luna in Lynn's old room...

"Gasp. It worked to perfection."

"*GASP* They _did_ do it! I gotta know every single detail of it!"

"So do I. But why you?"

"Just making some risqué lyrics! I hear they're insanely tantalizing, especially with hard rock!"

"I could use your help with some writing as well. I plan to make the world of mainstream literature weep with agony and pleasure. And Mom's new novel is a bit too...vanilla."

"Oh, I am all over that, Luce!"

And that was the night their worlds were rocked, in more ways than one.

 **FIN**


End file.
